¿Solamente un contrato?
by Mizuuki-Fujiwara
Summary: ¿Sólo es un contrato? ¿Un hechizo? No… es mucho más… es vender tu cuerpo y alma a un demonio. Cada noche Ciel cumple su parte del trato, mientras un asesino y violador anda suelto por las calles de Londres. ¿Podrá detenerlo? SLASH
1. Prólogo

_¡AVISO!_

_No promuevo la violación infantil ni la pedofilia. Los personajes de Kuro no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yana Toboso, jo solo pongo mi imaginación ^_^_

_Espero que disfruten del cap._

_****_

_**¿Solo es un contrato? ¿Un hechizo? No… es mucho más… es vender tu cuerpo y alma a un demonio.**_

Ciel Phantomhive esperaba pacientemente sentado en la orilla de su cama a su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis para cumplir como cada noche su parte del contrato.

Al cabo de pocos minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Sebastian, con su habitual traje negro de mayordomo y sus guantes blancos.

Se aproximó a la cama donde estaba Ciel, vestido solamente con su camisón blanco y alargó su brazo para levantar con su mano derecha la barbilla del moreno, obligándole a alzar su mirada para mirarle directamente. Sus miradas se encontraron, una azul la otra de un color rojo vivo.

Sebastian aproximó su mano izquierda a su boca, para retirar el guante que cubría la marca del contrato con los dientes. La marca brilló, y con la misma mano retiró el parche del ojo derecho de Ciel, para contemplar la marca. Su marca.

Sebastian sonrió y aproximó sus labios a los labios de Ciel, el pequeño cerró los ojos al notar esos labios chocar contra los suyos y, una lengua intrusa explorar dentro de su boca, mientras él también correspondía a ese beso demandante y enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastian. El demonio cogió a Ciel por la cintura y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, mientras lo levantaba levemente del colchón y se posicionaba encima de él.

Sebastian empezó a repartir besos en toda la carita de Ciel hasta llegar al cuello, donde lamió y chupó mientras se complacía de los estremecimientos que su toque causaba en el menor. Sus manos se dirigieron a la parte baja de Ciel, donde acariciaron sus muslos y apretaron sus glúteos para después levantarle más el camisón. Sebastian quitó el calzoncillo de Ciel y bajó su cabeza para posicionarla entre las piernas del niño, donde empezó a lamer sus muslos mientras el pequeño niño soltaba de vez en cuando pequeños gemiditos de placer. El miembro de Ciel parecía tener vida propia, pues llegó a su máximo esplendor y Sebastian empezó a lamer y a dar pequeños mordisquitos a la punta del miembro de Ciel, que se retorcía de placer, después de un rato de hacer eso, Sebastian "engulló" el miembro de Ciel, mientras daba pequeños círculos con su lengua en la extensión del chico, mientras Ciel le agarraba la cabeza y se revolvía.

El demonio llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Ciel, donde el pequeño los chupó con avidez y, Sebastian prosiguió con su faena, introduciendo uno de esos dedos en el interior de Ciel bruscamente sin dejar de practicarle el sexo oral.

Ciel, por su parte, no podía parar de gemir, cada noche era igual, Sebastian lo dominaba y le hacía llegar al paraíso del placer. Cuando sintió el primer dedo de Sebastian introducirse dentro de él, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor que pronto se incrementó con la invasión de un segundo dedo en su recto.

- Se… ¡Sebastian!- Ciel agarró los brazos de Sebastian con sus manitas mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse.

El demonio empezó un mete y saca con sus dedos en el interior de Ciel intentando dilatar su esfínter tanto como podía, cuando pensó que ya estaba listo, posicionó las piernas del menor encima de sus hombros y se bajó los pantalones juntamente con su ropa interior a la altura de las rodillas, y entró en el interior del menor de un solo empellón, mientras sentía como Ciel arqueaba su espalda, y empezó a chuparle los pezoncitos.

El menor sentía las embestidas rápidas y profundas, cada noche era lo mismo, pero nunca llegaba acostumbrarse a esa invasión, Ciel cerró los ojos y sintió las embestidas profundas de Sebastian.

- Míreme…- Ciel abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Sebastian, este en el momento justo empezó a masturbar a Ciel al ritmo que lo embestía cada vez más rápido y profundo. Los dos se corrieron casi simultáneamente, Sebastian en lo más profundo de Ciel y Ciel en el estómago de Sebastian, manchándose el también con su esencia.

Sebastian se retiró suavemente del interior de Ciel mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano izquierda.

- Sebastian… duerme hoy conmigo…- El demonio sonrió.

- Yes, my lord.

El muchacho tenía atadas fuertemente las manos al cabezal de una cama y unos grilletes en los tobillos sujetos a las patas de la misma que le impedían cualquier movimiento.

Llevaba puesta una mordaza que impedía que sus quejidos fueran escuchados con claridad y una venda que suponía que era color negro, y lo peor de todo, es que estaba desnudo.

Lo único que recordaba era que estaba paseando por la calle cuando alguien se le acercó por atrás y, con un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo le había dejado inconciente, y ahora se encontraba atado a una cama y desnudo.

Escuchó un ruido, y giró su cabeza en dirección a este. De pronto sintió como una mano gélida le acariciaba la mejilla. El muchacho se asustó y se revolvió en la cama, mientras la otra persona en la habitación al ver que el muchacho quería soltarse de sus ataduras reía.

De pronto el muchacho sintió como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo y se removió con más fuerza, siendo recompensado con unos puñetazos en el estómago que le quitaron el aire. Mientras el chico se intentaba recuperar respirando por la nariz, el intruso de sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le enrolló una cuerda en el cuello…

- Mfhsffh- el chico empezó a llorar y mojó la venda que cubría sus ojos.

- Shh… será rápido… no te dolerá… demasiado- el intruso le quitó los grilletes y el joven intentó darle patadas, el hombre volvió a reír fríamente y, cogiéndole las piernas las abrió tanto como pudo y se hundió en el interior del muchacho sin prepararlo antes y sin lubricante. El joven arqueó su espalda por el dolor y sus quejidos fueron más fuertes, sangre bajaba desde su entrada manchando las sábanas de la cama y su propio cuerpo. El hombre se corrió en el interior del joven y salió de él bruscamente, causándole aún más dolor al muchacho. Tiró de la cuerda que posteriormente había colocado en el cuello del joven y miró atentamente al chico hasta que se quedó inmóvil y frió.

Cuando acabó desató al joven y lo llevó a su carruaje, desnudo, donde lo dejó cerca del puerto con un pequeño obsequio en su mano derecha. El sol aún no había salido y la espesa niebla le ayudaría a volver a casa sin ser visto.

El intruso volvió a su carruaje dejando el cadáver del chico en el suelo y desnudo, mientras susurraba:

- Al fin y al cabo… tú… no eres y jamás serás "él"

- ¡Bocchan!- Meirin se acercó a la mesa corriendo, donde Ciel estaba tomando su desayuno y leyendo el periódico.- A llegado una carta para usted.

Ciel cogió la carta entre sus manos apresuradamente al ver que llevaba "su" sello.

Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta durante varios minutos, cuando acabó la volvió a plegar y la dejó encima de la mesa.

- Al parecer ella también se ha enterado de los ataques de los jóvenes muchachos.- Se volteó bruscamente en dirección a Sebastian- ¡Sebastian! Prepara las cosas para ir a Londres. Vamos a calmar "su" dolor.

Sebastian miró por unos segundos a los ojos a Ciel antes de contestar.

- Yes, my lord- y llevando su mano al pecho y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, giró sobre sus talones para preparar las cosas de su amo.

Ciel echó un último vistazo al artículo del diario mientras terminaba su taza de café.

_**Cinco cadáveres de chicos jóvenes hallados cerca del puerto en menos de una semana**_

_Los cinco cuerpos hallados cerca del puerto de Londres mostraron las mismas marcas en las muñecas y tobillos, signos de que fueron atados con correas para impedir su movilización, dichas marcas también se encontraron en la boca y en el cuello de las víctimas, por lo tanto el asesino amordazó a los jóvenes, los ató y seguramente los asfixió pasándoles una cuerda por el cuello y apretándola hasta que los jóvenes murieron asfixiados._

_Los cinco cuerpos presentaban signos de violación y hematomas en el cuerpo, por lo tanto el asesino los había maltratado físicamente antes de violarlos salvajemente. _

_Scotland Yard está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar al responsable de estas muertes, pero por ahora la única referencia que tienen es que lo cinco chicos eran menores de quince años y eran pertenecientes a familias adineradas. Los cinco cadáveres se han encontrado desnudos con una rosa negra en su mano derecha […]_

_****_

_Espero que les haya gustado ^_^_

_Dejen sus coments o críticas :D_

_byee_


	2. Los nombres

Ciel se dirigía al puerto de Londres en su carruaje tirado por dos caballos de pelaje marrón, sabía con exactitud que allí se encontrarían los de Scotland Yard examinando el lugar donde habían encontrado al quinto de los muchachos que habían sido encontrados sin vida en el puerto en menos de una semana.

No podía negar que no le divertía el caso, Landor seguramente le molestaría muchísimo en que el también se hiciera cargo del caso, el perro de la reina… Ciel sonrió con insuficiencia y sin humor, ese caso sería muy interesante.

Sebastian, al llegar al puerto, dejó el carruaje estacionado en un lugar de la calle, había muchísima gente curiosa en su mayoría, por saber que era lo que había ocurrido, delante del puerto, en consecuencia, que les dificultaba el paso hasta llegar donde se encontraban los investigadores de Scotland Yard.

En el camino escuchaban los gritos de mujeres mayores, que querían una explicación lógica y razonable dada por la policía, el porqué aún no habían capturado a ese asesino y, manifestando su preocupación, ya que temían que sus pequeños hijos corrieran la misma suerte.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sebastian y Ciel al fin consiguieron salir de la masa de gente curiosa y llegar hasta donde se encontraba el inspector Abberline.

- Abberline- le llamó Ciel. El joven inspector apartó su vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo para fijar su atención en Ciel.

- ¡Conde Phantomhive!- Abberline se sorprendió al ver a Ciel allí- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Sin responder, Ciel le quitó los papeles de la mano a Abberline y comenzó a leer la información que había en ellos.

Las víctimas no presentaban rasgos físicos en común, sólo que tenían menos de quince años y todos provenían de una familia adinerada. Tal vez el asesino solo guardaba rencor a las familias ricas y poderosas. Todas las víctimas habían sido encontradas con una rosa negra en su mano derecha, el negro… en la psicología de color el negro significaba la muerte, el misterio, el mal… pero también significa la elegancia y la nobleza.

- Que viniste hacer aquí Conde Phantomhive- Landor se aproximó hasta ellos con el rostro serio. Ciel sonrió y extrajo la carta, con el sello de su majestad marcado en esta, de su majestad, la Reina, con la mano que tenía libre para mostrarla a los dos hombres que tenía delante.

- Al ver la inutilidad que estáis mostrando la Reina me envía a corregir sus errores Sir Arthland, aunque no me sorprende en absoluto.

- ¡Ts!- Landor iba a contestar algo pero la llegada de uno de sus subordinados le hizo callarse.

- ¡Señor!- Landor se giró hacia el joven inspector, se llamaba William y era un poco más bajo que él, pero de igual estatura que Abberline.- Hemos movido el cuerpo del joven para que nadie lo vea. Por favor venga.

Landor se dirigió otra vez a Ciel.

- Bien, conde Phantomhive, me retiro, espero que… te vaya bien el caso,- dijo con sarcasmo-aunque creo que vuestra intervención también será inútil.- Ciel lo miró con indiferencia.- Abberline, vamos.

Landor dio media vuelta junto con Abberline para seguir a William, Ciel y Sebastian se quedaron en el mismo lugar que donde estaban.

Ciel se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y se quedó pensativo durante un rato, la voz de Sebastian lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Tal vez, deberíamos seguirlos Bocchan. Seguramente ver el cadáver nos dará una buena pista.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sebastian, vamos.

Ciel y Sebastian caminaron entre las sombras, intentando pasar desapercibidos.

Landor, William y Abberline entraron en un callejón cerca de donde habían encontrado al chico, seguramente habían movido el cuerpo hasta ese callejón para que la población civil no viera el cadáver.

Habían bastantes inspectores, por lo tanto no pudieron acercarse inmediatamente. Cuando los de la policía se apartaron un poco del callejón, al cabo de un tiempo, vieron como Landor abandonaba el callejón, por lo tanto solo estaban Abberline y William.

Sebastian cogió a Ciel por el hombro con su mano enguantada y lo guió rápidamente hacía el callejón. Los inspectores estaban al final del callejón, cosa que agradecieron porque pudieron acercarse lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación y esconderse detrás de unos escombros para no ser vistos.

- Mira las marcas… las marcas de el cuello y de las muñecas son de cuerda, una bastante gruesa y resistente, en cambio la de los tobillos son demasiado gruesas como para que le hubieran atado con cuerdas, seguramente con grilletes.- esa era la voz de Abberline.

- El cadáver fue violado con mucha agresividad y matado de la misma forma, o el asesino es una persona que intenta vengarse de la alta sociedad o un sádico que le va la **Hipoxifilia***.

- Lo que no entiendo es la rosa negra. ¿Porqué se tomo la molestia de los cinco casos poner una rosa negra en la mano derecha de los chicos?

- Hum… el negro en la psicología de color a parte de la muerte también, también significa la nobleza, el asesino es alguien que pertenece a la nobleza o alguien adinerado.

Ciel asintió desde su escondite, al parecer el joven William y él habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

- Entonces… ¿algún negocio le salió mal y por eso quiere vengarse?

Los dos inspectores callaron un momento.

- ¡William! ¡Los nombres de los chicos fallecidos!

William buscó deprisa los papeles con la información de los fallecidos.

- _Primera víctima:_ **Charles Bennet**, catorce años recién cumplidos, su padre es un empresario, un burgués adinerado, en su industria se fabrica principalmente ropa, su madre murió cuando era pequeño.

_Segunda víctima:_ **Ian Rumsfeld**, cumpliría trece dentro de dos semanas, su padre es el duque de Rumsfeld. Controla varios negocios en toda Inglaterra y unos pocos en el extranjero.

_Tercera víctima:_ **Eoin Blair**, trece años, madre inglesa, padre irlandés, el padre, Emmet, también es un burgués adinerado, controla varios negocios sobretodo en el extranjero.

_Cuarta víctima:_ **Liam Lauper**, doce años, de padres irlandeses y adinerados, están vinculados con el duque de Rumsfeld, una prima suya se casó con el hermano pequeño del duque.

_Quinta y última víctima:_ **Pol Gray**, lo asesinaron en su cumpleaños número quince. El padre es el barón Gray, tiene mucha influencia en el comercio con el extranjero, su madre es española y pertenecía a una clase media.

William dejó de leer. Todos los chicos nunca les había faltado de nada eso seguro y todos eran menores de quince o quince como era el caso de Pol Gray.

Sebastian miraba a su joven amo y memorizaba los nombres de los cinco chicos, cuando noto que alguien se aproximaba hacia ellos, cogió a Ciel en volandas y se fue del callejón antes de lo que los descubrieran.

Una vez fuera se dirigieron de nuevo hacía el carruaje, la gente aún no se había dispersado.

Sebastian le abrió la puerta a Ciel para que entrara al carruaje, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a coger las riendas de los caballos para dirigirse a la mansión Phantomhive.

Llegaron en un poco tiempo, Tanaka, Meirin, Finny y Bard estaban haciendo sus tareas por lo tanto no les molestarían.

Subieron a la habitación de Ciel, puesto que el joven quería cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda. Sebastian lo desvistió y lo vistió. Cuando estuvo listo, Ciel se dirigió a Sebastian.

- Sebastian- el mayordomo miro a los ojos a su amo.- ¿Has memorizado los nombres de los chicos?

- Por supuesto, Bocchan.

- Bien, quiero que me hagas una lista con los nombres de los chicos y sus datos, también quiero que investigues los enemigos de sus familias, sobretodo las del duque.

Sebastian sonrió mientras le hacía una reverencia, antes de hacer todo lo que le había encargado.

- Ahora mismo, Bocchan.

Sebastian salió de la habitación dejando a Ciel solo.

Ese caso lo resolvería de inmediato.

****

Siento por la tardanza en subir el capi, pero no me quedaba como jo quería U.u

haha espero que les guste :)

*** Hipoxifilia: Es una parafilia que consiste en impedir la respiración de la pareja o la suya propia, mediante la obstrucción de las vías respiratorias. Es una práctica sexual muy peligrosa que ha llegado a causar la muerte en muchos casos.**

byee


	3. La carta

Sebastian había hecho lo que le había mandado Ciel, y volvió antes de la cena.

Como las artes culinarias de Bard no era lo que precisamente Ciel apreciara, se encargó de hacer el mismo la cena.

Nada del otro mundo: rollitos de primavera vegetarianos seguidos de un _risotto _de champiñones y, para terminar, flan casero con caramelo por encima.

Cuando terminó de comer, Ciel se retiró del comedor, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, para dirigirse a su escritorio, donde podría hablar tranquilamente con Sebastian, el cual, le seguía muy de cerca.

Al llegar, se encaminó hasta la mesa, retiró la silla un poco hacia atrás y se sentó cómodamente.

Sebastian se aproximó hasta la mesa rebuscando por debajo de su traje de mayordomo, del cual extrajo dos pergaminos enrollados entre si y, un papel blanco que depositó encima de la mesa.

- Son los nombres de los chicos Bocchan. Debería dar un vistazo.

Ciel cogió el papel con la mano derecha, tenía el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa, y la mano enroscada en forma de puño le aguantaba el mentón.

Recitó en voz alta los nombres de los chicos.

- Charles Bennet de catorce años, Ian Rumsfeld, doce años, Eoin Blair, trece años, Liam Lauper, doce y Pol Gray, quince.

Ciel abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente.

"_Charles, Ian, Eoin, Liam, Pol… __Ciel P."_

_- _¡Sebastian!

Sebastian desenrolló los dos pergaminos con ambas manos.

- Bocchan, todas las familias de los chicos tenían enemigos, sobretodo de otras empresas. No es de extrañar que todos ellos vayan por usted, por ser el dueño de la compañía Phantom, sus negocios tambalean y si acabaran con usted y con la compañía, no tendrían competencia directa con ninguna otra.

Ordenaré a Bard, Meirin y a Finny que estén atentos por si ven a alguien sospechoso rondando la mansión. No tiene porqué preocuparse.

Ciel sonrió.

- No me preocupo Sebastian, y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi compañía Phantom hace la competencia a muchas, pero sé que nadie se me acercará ya que… tú me protegerás. ¿No?

Sebastian sonrío gentilmente cerrando los ojos. Posó una de sus rodillas en el suelo e hizo una reverencia con la mano en el pecho.

El sol ya se había escondido y la luna brillaba cándidamente esa noche.

Ciel se levantó del sillón y Sebastian se puso de pie, cogiendo a Ciel por la cintura, lo atrajo hasta sí para darle un profundo beso.

El niño abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua ansiosa de Sebastian que se entrelazó con la suya propia, mientras que él le cogía de la cabeza fuertemente para evitar que sus bocas se separaran.

Sebastian alzó a Ciel que entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Sebastian para no caerse, y sin dejar de besarse, Sebastian se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ciel, donde lo posó en su cama.

Le acarició la cara a Ciel, subiendo hasta llegar al parche que cubría su ojo con el contrato y se lo quitó, pudiendo desvelar su marca.

- Ahora vuelvo… Bocchan- Sebastian sacó su lengua y le dio una pequeña lamida con la punta de su lengua en la punta de la naricita de Ciel. El niño le miró hasta que cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama y, con los brazos encima de su cabeza se dispuso a esperarlo.

Sebastian se dirigió rápidamente a las habitaciones de los sirvientes, pues ya era tarde y seguramente ahora se estaban preparando para irse a dormir.

Los interceptó en el vestíbulo y los paró.

- Pasa algo Sebastian?- preguntó Finny.

Meirin, Brad y Tanaka lo miraron con mucha atención.

- Puede que tengamos una visita, ya sabéis que es lo que tenéis que hacer. Confío en vosotros.

Los tres compañeros asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Tanaka hacia su clásico "Jo,jo,jo" y bebía un poco de té de su vaso verde.

Sebastian se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose otra vez a la habitación de Ciel, para acabar lo que había empezado antes.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, vio que Ciel estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con los brazos estirados encima de su cabeza y, esta apoyada en la almohada, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Sebastian se acercó lentamente a la cama y posó una de sus rodillas en el colchón, haciendo que este se hundiera levemente.

Ciel abrió los ojos cuando sintió el roce de las sábanas y no se movió del lugar en que estaba hasta que Sebastian se posicionó encima de él y le empezó a lamer el cuello y a quitarle la ropa que cubría su torso.

- Sebasblm…- las palabras del chico fueron silenciadas por un beso húmedo.

Sebastian le abrió la camisa a Ciel y empezó a bajar por su cara dándole pequeños besitos a toda la extensión de piel que podía. Ciel se estremecía bajo su toque.

Cuando llegó a los pezoncitos color café de Ciel, no pudo contener la tentación y, posando la punta de su dedo en el izquierdo y dando pequeños círculos, posó su boca en el derecho, atrapándolo, para poder chuparlo con su lengua y a veces hasta dándole pequeños mordisquitos hasta que notó que se ponía duro y prosiguió la misma operación que el izquierdo, ahora pellizcando levemente el derecho para que siguiera sobresaliendo en su pecho, oyendo los gemidos placenteros que sacaba involuntariamente de Ciel.

- Sebastian… ahh…ahh… por favor…- Sebastian sonrió y le desabrochó el cinturón a Ciel, para sacarle los pantalones cortos de color marrón claro que llevaba, pudiendo demostrar la erección que presentaba el niño por debajo de su ropa interior que no tardó nada en sacar.

Sebastian se quitó su propia ropa de manera muy sensual, empezando primero por la camisa blanca que llevaba y continuando por sus pantalones negros y su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro ya erecto que aproximó a la carita de Ciel.

Ciel entendió el mensaje y agarrando el miembro de Sebastian con una mano, empezó primero a subir y bajar su mano, masturbándolo, hasta que al final aproximó su boquita a la punta del miembro de Sebastian, tocándola con la lengua, dándole pequeños lametones sin dejar de mover su mano por toda su extensión.

- Bocchan… awww… hágalo…ahhh

Ciel se metió dentro de su boca el miembro de Sebastian, mientras que le tocaba los testículos suavemente y daba círculos con su lengua en la punta, como era muy grande no podía abarcarlo todo, así que se lo metía y se lo sacaba, para chupar con su lengua toda la extensión del miembro de Sebastian y, volverlo a meter en su boca, chupando cada vez con más intensidad, sintiendo el líquido preseminal dentro de su boca.

Cuando sintió que se iba a correr, Sebastian retiró de la boca de Ciel su miembro, giró al pequeño niño boca abajo en el colchón y cogió uno de los dos grandes cojines para ponerlo debajo del estómago de Ciel, quedando este con el culo en pompa.

Sebastian acercó sus dedos a la boca de Ciel para que este los chupara y, una vez húmedos, introdujo uno tentativamente en el estrecho agujerito de Ciel, meneándolo en círculos y al poco rato introdujo otros dos de golpe.

- Awww... Sebas…tian…

El demonio empezó a mover los tres dedos en círculos, sacándolos y metiéndolos empezando un vaivén rápido de mete y saca con los dedos, con su otra mano buscó el miembro de Ciel y empezó a masturbarlo.

El ser penetrado por los dedos se Sebastian y masturbado era un espectáculo difícil de soportar, las mejillas de Ciel estaban ligeramente teñidas de un color rojo y el niño no podía parar de gemir.

Cuando Sebastian creyó que Ciel estaba más que preparado, sacó sus dedos del interior del niño, siendo recompensado con un gemido de protesta de este.

Ayudado por la mano que no estaba masturbando al niño, Sebastian introdujo su miembro en ese canal estrecho y calentito, lentamente, hasta que hubo introducido completamente su miembro y empezó un mete y saca "amoroso".

- Ahh… Sebastian...awww…awww- Ciel sentía cada una de las embestidas de Sebastian, algo tocaba que le hacía sentir un placer indescriptible.

Sebastian cada vez se movía más rápido y más profundo, masturbando a Ciel a la misma velocidad que sus embestidas, en la habitación se oía el típico "plaf-plaf" de los testículos al chocar con la carne, el ruido del placer.

- AWWW, AWWW ¡SEBASTIAAAN!

Ciel se corrió en la mano de Sebastian mientras este continuaba con su mete y saca, prolongando el orgasmo de Ciel, y, unos cuantos empellones más le bastaron a Sebastian para correrse en su interior.

El demonio sacó su miembro del interior de Ciel despacio, el niño se medio incorporó y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, tenía algunos mechones pegados a su frente y la boca entreabierta intentando normalizar su respiración.

Sebastian cogió el cojín y lo puso en la otra esquina de la cama, mientras se estiraba al lado de Ciel, cogía la manta y se la pasaba por encima para que no cogiera frío.

El demonio colocó bien la cabeza de Ciel encima de la almohada y el niño le cogió con una de sus manitas el brazo.

Sebastian pasó la noche con él.

Pero no todo el mundo corre la misma suerte.

****

**- **Mi señor, ya he enviado el mensaje, mañana por la mañana lo recibirá.

El hombre se sacó el sombrero y la capa que cubría sus hombros. Y sonrió como un niño pequeño.

- Perfecto.

- Su siguiente muñeca ya está lista mi señor, puede ir cuando quiera.

El hombre sin contestar se encaminó escaleras arriba, llegando al último piso de su vivienda.

El chico estaba atado con unas cuerdas en una cama, en posición de X, sabía de los crímenes de los otros chicos, pero él no le había importado pensando que a él no le pasaría eso, y cuando salió de casa de un amigo, alguien le había noqueado y se había despertado en ese cuarto atado y amordazado.

Cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de su izquierda, el joven giró su cabeza hasta allí, descubriendo a un hombre con una máscara blanca que llevaba una bolsa negra en su mano izquierda.

El chico se puso a llorar y se revolvió al ver como el hombre se acercaba.

El desconocido le posó el dedo índice en la boca amordazada por un trapo.

- Shhh...- extrajo de su abrigo una jeringa con un líquido blanquecino y acercó la aguja al brazo izquierdo del muchacho.

El chico sintió el pinchazo en su brazo y como la sustancia se le introducía en su cuerpo, tensándolo primero y luego dejándolo totalmente laxo.

El hombre le quitó la mordaza y pasó su lengua por los labios del chico, al cabo de unos momentos le desató de sus ataduras y le puso boca abajo en el colchón. Rebuscó en la bolsa negra y extrajo un consolador hecho de goma.

El chico cerró sus ojos, no podía creer que le metiera eso ahí. Las intenciones eran tan claras, tan pervertidas.

Cuando se lo metió sintió dolor, el objeto era tieso y bastante ancho. Se lo había metido sin lubricante, pero la sangre que empezó a manar casi enseguida de su entrada fue suficiente.

El hombre se lo metió todo, solo dejando un pedacito fuera para poder manipularlo.

Lo sacó fuera y lo volvió a meter mientras le besaba y mordía una de sus nalgas.

La sacó y acercó sus dedos en el orificio un poco abierto, metiendo con increíble facilidad uno, y después de moverlo un poco en su interior, metió el segundo y empezó un mete y saca, moviendo los dedos dentro-fuera.

Volvió a meterle el consolador, con un vaivén más rápido y doloroso para el chico. El hombre se desabrochó su pantalón y lo dejó caer en el suelo, el chico lo sabía porqué había sentido la tela chocar contra el suelo.

El hombre empezó a masturbarse así mismo y, cuando notó que no podía aguantar más, le sacó el consolador y lo sustituyo por su miembro erecto. Comenzó un vaivén rápido e intenso, doloroso para el chico y, cuando se iba a venir, extrajo de la misma bolsa una cuerda que enrosco en el cuello del chico, que poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia para sumergirse en el mundo de las sombras.

El hombre le dio un último beso en la nuca al chico y, cargando su cuerpo y llevándolo en su carruaje, lo abandonó en el primer callejón cerca del puerto, haciendo visible el cuerpo para que todos lo vieran y dejando su pequeño obsequio en la mano derecha del chico muerto se fue por donde había venido.

****

- Bocchan.

Ciel tenía el periódico medio arrugado por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, una mueca de enfado desfiguraba, su demás, hermosa cara.

El asesino había vuelto atacar y estaba seguro que el chico que habían atacado era alguien que empezaba por la letra "H".

- ¡Bocchan!- Meirin se dirigía a toda prisa hasta la mesa de Ciel- Tiene una carta anónima.

Sebastian fijó la vista en esa carta y Ciel la cogió enseguida y se dirigió hasta su escritorio.

Allí buscó un cuchillo afilado y abrió la carta cuando Sebastian entró en la sala y se posicionó detrás de él.

Siervo y amo empezaron a leer el papel escrito con tinta azul.

_¿Ya te has dado cuenta, amado mío? ¿Te pusiste a investigar quién soy? Espero que te hallan gustado los regalos que hecho exclusivamente para ti y, espero ansioso el día en que por fin te podré ver, tocar, amar y hacerte mió._

_Hasta entonces, estaré confinado entre las sombras._

_Me despido cordialmente,_

_Cuídate mucho._

Ni Sebastian ni Ciel pudieron decir nada en ese momento, se habían quedado totalmente asombrados.

En la época victoriana se comenzó a emplear el consolador de goma.

Fue durante ésta época, de hecho, cuando se empezaron a tratar los casos de la _"__histeria__ femenina"_, y los médicos creyeron encontrar el medio efectivo para calmar la enfermedad: el uso de vibradores y consoladores, pero sólo se utilizaban para uso médico, ya que el procurarse placer sexual estaba prohibido (para la mujer) por ser algo supuestamente "escandaloso".


	4. El momento

Estoy observándote desde la otra esquina de la calle, en el ambiente se respira un aire bullicioso pues en esta hora Londres está repleto de gente.

Veo como caminas apoyándote en tu bastón, tus pasos delicados pero firmes, tu cabello azabache hermoso y liso ondeándose ligeramente en el viento, parece tan suave a simple vista… como me gustaría entrelazar tu pelo entre mis dedos y comprobar como efectivamente es tan suave como yo supongo.

Y tus ojos. Tus hermosos ojos, de un azul especial, y aunque no pueda ver el otro por ese horrible parche, me imagino cuando te vi por primera vez, mucho antes del accidente de tus padres, cuando esos ojos me miraron por primera vez y me enamoraron por completo.

Tu hermosa cara esta contraída por una mueca, seguramente de frustración por no haberme atrapado, eso me gusta, me hace sentir especial. Seguro que soy ahora mismo el dueño de tus pensamientos, preguntándote cosas como quien soy yo, porqué hago esto, de que te conozco…

Tú eras muy pequeño y seguramente no me debes recordar ya.

Yo había terminado mis estudios de medicina y había encontrado trabajo en el hospital más prestigioso de Londres. Había conocido a tu tía, Madame Red, la que recientemente ha muerto. Debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti, perder a la única familia que te quedaba. A parte de esa zorra de tu "prometida" que no tendré ningún reparo en quitármela de en medio.

Como me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te hubiera consolado y susurrarte al oído que todo estaba bien y que no te preocuparas, pero eso no pudo ser.

Cuando te conocí, sí… fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida. Mi padrastro había muerto y como mi madre murió de tuberculosis hace años, toda la herencia que ese hombre tenía pasó a ser mía, sin el consentimiento de mis queridísimos "abuelos" por supuesto, que siempre desaprobaron el matrimonio de mi madre con ese hombre alegando que una mujer pobretona y vulgar como mi madre era una aprovechada y no se merecía a su hijo.

En el momento yo estaba en el hospital, preparándome para marcharme a mi casa.

Madame Red me interceptó y me pidió que si tenía un momento libre que me fuera con ella, pues su sobrino había tenido un ataque de asma y yo era más especializado en ese tipo de problemas ya que había estado más tiempo trabajando en el hospital.

Ami me gustaba Madame Red; era una mujer joven, con clase, muy guapa… pero para nada se compara a ti mi niño.

Cuando subí al carruaje de ella y nos dirigimos a tu mansión subimos inmediatamente a tu cuarto, en ese entonces tú tenías seis años recién cumplidos, te habías puesto muy enfermo, la fiebre la tenías muy alta y yo hice lo mejor que pude para curarte.

Al cabo de unos días, Madame Red me dio las gracias, pues el tratamiento que te receté estaba funcionando de maravilla, y esa misma tarde fuimos otra vez a tu mansión para que yo pudiera corroborar que dentro de poco estarías completamente recuperado.

Cuando entré por segunda vez en tu habitación, me miraste y te agarraste al brazo de tu padre, que estaba a tú lado leyéndote un cuento, para esconderte.

El señor Phantomhive sonrió y te pidió que te presentaras, puesto que yo había sido el que te había curado. Además, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que eras muy tímido con las personas desconocidas.

Tú te desprendiste de tu padre y me miraste fijamente por unos segundos, pudiendo apreciar esos enormes y maravillosos ojos que me cortaron la respiración. A continuación, me deleitaste con una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que jo siempre quise ver de nuevo pero que nunca la dejaste mostrar.

En ese preciso momento, sentí como mis mejillas ardían y solo desee acercarme a ti y abrazarte y darte todo el amor que sentía en ese momento y, que con el paso de los años se ha vuelto cada vez más y más fuerte.

Al cabo de unos meses, conseguí trabajo fuera de Londres, hacía Estados Unidos y no volví ni a Londres ni a verte hasta ese día, al cabo de cinco años.

¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando se provocó ese incendio? Cuando todo el mundo pensaba que toda la familia Phantomhive había muerto, yo me desmoroné por completo.

Pensar que ya jamás te podría volver a ver, a ti, tu sonrisa que me enamoró por completo y que estuve pensando tanto, tanto tiempo. Jamás te pude sacar de mi cabeza.

Pasaron las semanas y yo ya no volví a ser el que era.

Mandé a asesinar a mis abuelos para quedarme con el patrimonio que ellos poseían y me interné en las sombras para no llamar la atención. Me aislé del mundo por completo y solo mi mayordomo, mi hombre de confianza, se encargaba de atender mis negocios, los que había creado al llegar a Estados Unidos y había esparcido por toda Europa.

Era un hombre muy rico y muy solitario, y solo quería volverte a ver, quería poseerte, quería sentirte mió, ¡quería que me amaras!

¿Soy un pederasta? ¿Acaso soy mala persona por desear algo tan puro?

Al cabo de tres meses vino Madame Red a verme y me dio la alegre noticia que su sobrino estaba vivo. ¿Qué sentí en ese momento? Sentí como las fuerzas que había perdido se recuperaban, sentí que la cubierta de mi corazón de hielo que había creado se desmoronaba.

Le pedí que me lo dijera todo, y ella me explicó como te había vuelto a ver, junto con ese mayordomo extraño vestido de negro…

Me dijo que habías perdido toda sonrisa, y yo, esperándome que tu, mi niño, no hubieras apagado esa luz de tu interior, me acerqué con mi carruaje a tu casa y al verte a lo lejos, tus ojos vacíos y esa cara triste, no pude bajar del carruaje y volví a mi casa, encerrándome en mi habitación y sollozando como un niño pequeño por tu pena.

Sentí rabia, quise matarlos, matar a todos aquellos que te retuvieron durante cuanto me dijo… ¿un mes?

Empecé mi búsqueda, pero descubrí, que todos aquellos que te hicieron daño… murieron.

¿Ese mayordomo, tal vez, los mató? Contraté a diversos detectives privados, pero ninguno me pudo decir nada de ese mayordomo misterioso y, ¿para que negarlo? Apuesto. Solo sé que se llama igual que el perro que tú, Ciel, tenías… Sebastian.

Volviendo a ti mi niño, veo que te internas en un callejón, ahí se perfectamente que esta la tienda de un tal Undertaker, seguramente vas a sacarle información porqué él lava los cuerpos de la gente muerta. Pero descubrirás que yo jamás dejo más marcas de lo necesario. Como me gustaría que esos niños fueran tú.

Mi primera victima fue Charles Bennet, era el hijo de uno de mis competidores en Europa.

Cuando lo ví, me recordé de ti Ciel, entonces lo secuestré y lo violé pensando que eras tú el que estaba debajo de mi cuerpo, eras tú el que chillaba, pero no me imaginaba gritos de dolor, sino de un placer como el que yo estaba sintiendo.

Entonces fue una obsesión.

Comencé a secuestrar chicos rondando tu edad e imaginándome que eran tú. Ya no me importaba quien eran, solo quería que te dieses cuenta de mi presencia.

Comencé con chicos pobres, pero extrañamente nadie se enteró de esas desapariciones, tal vez no eran importantes para la sociedad. Así que secuestré y violé a chicos importantes, de familias adineradas y conocidas.

Los periódicos se volvieron locos y yo con ellos. Dejaba siempre la rosa negra como símbolo de tu inocencia perdida, esa inocencia que yo quería recuperar a toda costa.

Contraté a los cinco mejores detectives privados de toda Inglaterra que controlaban todos tus movimientos cuando salías de esa mansión y ¿sabes que me dijo uno de ellos? Jajaja que ese mayordomo y tú… jajaja ¡es tan absurdo! No permití que me dijera esa cosa tan horrible… tu y ese… Sebastian ¿amantes? Jajaja, por eso tuve que matarlo, le pegué un tiro entre los ojos complaciéndome como la vida se le escapaba y sus ojos quedaron vacíos e inexpresivos… En este momento su cuerpo yace en uno de los tanques de ácido de una de mis industrias en Irlanda.

Veo que entras en la tienda de Undertaker, ya es hora de irme, mi mayordomo y cómplice me espera en mi mansión. Pero antes, entro en una tienda de ropa de muy buena calidad y miro la ropa que hay para poder ponerte cuando estés en mis brazos.

Caminando por la tienda, observo un vestido rosa pálido con volantes precioso, un poco escotado a conjunto con unos guantes largos.

No es que me guste mucho vestirte de chica, ni mucho menos, toda la ropa que te he comprado hasta ahora es de chico, pero ese vestido… mmm… te quedaría tan bien puesto mi amor.

Pago lo que debo y ahora sí, me voy a mi casa.

Al llegar a la mansión te veo a ti mi niño, mi corazón se expande y late con furia, tengo miedo que se pueda oír el latido rápido de mi corazón. Pero no estás solo, ese mayordomo y unos agentes de policía te acompañan. ¿Me has descubierto ya, amado mió?

Bajo del carruaje pero dejo las bolsas con la ropa dentro, eso es un problema, espero que no se les ocurra abrir las bolsas o sino me preguntaran para que son todos estos trajes y el vestido.

Al acercarme tú me miras, pero esa mirada... no muestra nada. ¿Qué te paso amor mío?

Los policías me preguntan cosas y tú atiendes, evidentemente yo era un principal sospechoso de la lista, los padres de los chicos eran mi competencia en muchos negocios (tanto ilegales como legales), la verdad es que también aproveché para vengarme de sus padres. Pobrecillos, que pena me dan jajaja.

Cuando respondo a cada una de las preguntas y, intentando que mi coartada quede lo más realista posible, veo como te marchas con ese mayordomo. El tipo te pone una mano en el hombro y yo siento como los celos me invaden. ¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de mala madre tocarte? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que una escoria como esa te toqué?

En el momento que todo el mundo abandona mi casa, mi mayordomo, Erik, se acerca ami para ayudarme a descargar las bolsas con la ropa para llevarlas al cuarto especial que estoy creando para ti Ciel.

La habitación es muy grande, le estado preparando durante meses. Las paredes están tapizadas con tela de terciopelo, en el suelo una gran alfombra reposa, así podrás ir descalza sin que tus pies toquen el frío suelo. En la esquina izquierda he puesto tu cama con dosel, la cama que compartiremos noches y días de pasión. La he amueblado bastante, te he comprado mucha ropa, no quiero que te falte de nada, serás mi niño caprichoso.

Después de colgar la ropa en el enorme armario encastado en la pared, Erik me acompaña hasta mi despacho donde hay otro informe de uno de los cuatro detectives que me quedan.

Lo cojo con entusiasmo con ansias de leerlo todo. Pero solo con abrirlo se me cae de las manos. En la primera página hay una foto tuya besándote con ese… ese… no tengo palabras para describir como me siento.

Sé que mi cara se contrae de ira y prácticamente destrozo todo mi despacho, tumbo las sillas y destrozo todo lo que encuentro. Erik intenta calmarme y después de unas horas, cuando ya vuelvo a ser yo mismo, voy a mi habitación, cojo mi abrigo y me marcho hasta tu mansión con Erik a mi lado.

Antes de llegar, dejo el carruaje y voy andando junto con mi mayordomo.

En los jardines te veo, ese mayordomo se acerca a ti y se agacha para ponerse a tu altura.

Acerca sus labios a los tuyos y yo rezo porque no lo hagas.

Tú le besas y yo siento como la ira y los celos me carcomen el alma. Sacó mi pistola y apunto al mayordomo dispuesto a matarlo, para luego cogerte de los cabellos y arrastrarte hasta mi carruaje, para llevarte a mi casa y poder ultrajarte, golpearte y violarte para que aprendas que tú solamente eres mío.

Erik me agarra de la mano que sujeto la pistola y me la quita, para cogerme del brazo y sacarme de ahí a rastras. Volvemos a la mansión y yo me dirijo a tu habitación.

Me lanzo con furia en la cama esperando que una idea me venga en mente, pero solo obtengo la imagen asquerosa de que te estés besando con otro hombre que no soy yo.

Al fin lo tengo claro. Tengo que marcarte. Dejarte claro que eres mío. Te haría sentir el amor que fluye por mis venas, que no hay nadie en este mundo que te ame con esta benevolencia y que lo eres todo para mi.

No sé si podré esperar a completar tu apellido para tenerte. Pero las cosas se tienen que hacer bien. Muy bien.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al pequeño cuarto anexado al mío, es grande y hermoso, porqué ahí tengo todas las fotos que te he podido sacar, pegadas a la pared, en el techo… Sólo son unos pequeños recuerdos de ti. No estoy loco, solamente estoy enamorado.

Y espero el día en que por fin te tenga.

Es evidente que tendré que matar yo mismo a ese bastardo. Quiero verlo muerto, quiero saber de que color son sus entrañas y que mis perros saboreen sus malditos huesos para luego entregarte su cabeza en una bandeja de oro macizo para que veas que es lo que les pasará a todos aquellos que les dejes acercarte.

Erik llama a la puerta de mi habitación y yo me dirijo hasta ella. Cuando abro la puerta Erik me entrega una foto de él y su mayordomo besándose. Le miro con odio en los ojos, pero él sin inmutarse me entrega papel y tinta. Creo que ya sé que pretende que haga.

Erik es mi único amigo y cómplice, aunque él no este muy de acuerdo en esto, sé que jamás mostraría su molestia y siempre me apoyará. Haga lo que haga.

Hace años yo lo salvé de vivir en las calles de Londres y morir como un perro rabioso, le enseñe a leer y a escribir, le di trabajo, techo y comida. Por eso me está agradecido.

Él me hace una reverencia y se retira. Yo, me quedo con el papel, la foto y la tinta en las manos.

Ha llegado el momento en hacerte saber que vigilo cada uno de tus movimientos y que sé tú… "secreto". Es el momento en que empieces a sentirte mío.


	5. Primer encuentro

Ciel estaba tumbado en su cama junto a Sebastian, que lo tenía abrazado atrayéndole hacía él. Esa noche Sebastian había sido muy duro y Ciel aún le dolía… ahí.

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Sebastian, pero cada vez que mataban a otro muchacho se volvía cada vez más posesivo y le hacía el amor con más fuerza y, en algunas ocasiones más de dos veces seguidas. Pero esa noche se había pasado.

La última víctima había sido Harold

Cuando estaba cenando, después de volver de casa de Lord Steven, Sebastian se había ausentado un par de horas antes porqué quería investigar una cosa.

Anochecía cuando Sebastian había vuelto. A la hora de cambiarle de ropa y ponerle el camisón para ir a dormir, empezó a besar todo su cuerpo hasta que lo cogió en brazos y saltó al jardín, corriendo hasta la parte más profunda para que no les vieran los demás sirvientes y le había hecho el amor con ímpetu.

Cuando terminó, le había devuelto a su habitación y se había quedado a dormir junto a él en la cama, cosa que rara vez hacía, normalmente después de acabar el coito, Sebastian se marchaba a no ser que Ciel le pidiera lo contrario.

Sebastian se despertó y se revolvió en la cama y atrajo aún más a su cuerpo a Ciel, cosa que hizo que el niño se molestara un poco e intentara salir de su abrazo.

- Mmm… ¿dónde vas?- Sebastian se medio incorporó mientras Ciel se deslizaba entre las sábanas.

- Sebastian- suspiró Ciel- levántate ya se ha hecho de día ¿es qué piensas dormir todo el día?

Sebastian se incorporó del todo y desnudo como estaba fue a recoger un traje negro para él y ropa para Ciel en el armario que estaba encastado en la pared de la habitación.

Sebastian tenía un plan y llevaría a su amo hasta el, así que buscó un traje elegante y frío.

Cuando ayer fueron con Scotland Yard a casa de Lord Steven, Sebastian se fijó en la manera en que este miraba a Ciel. Aunque no se lo dijo a su amo.

Al regresar a la mansión, pidió permiso a su amo para ausentarse unas cuantas horas y durante ese periodo de tiempo buscó información relacionada con el empresario y descubrió que en su juventud había trabajado como médico y aún más interesante, había sido médico de Ciel y un amigo muy próximo a Madame Red.

No entendía como su amo no lo había reconocido que ese hombre fue su médico así que investigó un poco más a fondo y cuando hubo tenido toda la información la escribió en un papel largo para enseñársela a Ciel en el momento adecuado.

Cuando lo vistió y el mismo se puso su traje color negro, acompañó a Ciel hasta el comedor donde les esperaba Bard, Tanaka y Finny. Meirin había ido a recoger el correo y el periódico para Ciel.

- Bocchan- dijo Sebastian inclinándose hacía él para hablarle al oído- ayer en casa de Lord Steven creo que no hicieron las preguntas adecuadas.

- Tienes razón Sebastian, por eso quiero que hoy vayamos otra vez. ¿Has descubierto algo más sobre Lord Steven?

- Si Bocchan. Lord Steven tiene muchas empresas e industrias por todo el mundo y varias empresas ilegales en Londres, España y sobretodo Luxemburgo. Los padres de los hijos asesinados eran su competencia directa, hace años que no salía de su mansión a no ser que fuera a lugares extremadamente importantes, pero desde hace unos meses ha empezado a salir en los medios de comunicación, sobretodo por su nuevo proyecto en Estados Unidos que tendrá como finalidad un negocio con pilares muy sólidos y además legales.

- ¿Y con nuestra compañía?- preguntó Ciel mirando a Sebastian profundamente.

- No, sus empresas son pesantes, metalúrgicas, hace unos años tentó con la industria química por el progreso Bocchan, pero las empresas más abundantes son de comercio y finanzas, de hecho, ninguna no hace competencia con alguna de nuestras empresas o empresas de nuestros accionistas recientes.- dijo Sebastian mirando como Ciel había bajado la vista y empezaba a jugar con los cubiertos con la comida que reposaba dentro del plato.

Meirin apareció corriendo mientras portaba una carta y un periódico en cada mano, con tanta mala suerte que se tropezó y cayó encima de los brazos de Sebastian.

- Oiii… lo… lo siento Sebastian- le dijo Meirin roja como un tomate.

Sebastian le ayudó a incorporarse y cogió la carta y el periódico.

- Amo…

Ciel miró el sobre de la carta, esa letra la reconocía, era de él.

- Sebastian. Tírala.

Sebastian se quedó sorprendido por esa orden.

- Pero Bocchan, ¿no va a leerla?- preguntó.

- No pienso perder el tiempo leyendo cosas sin sentido que me envía un loco fanático.- Ciel retiró su silla hacía atrás y se puso en pie.- Meirin, recoge todo esto- señalando el plato aún con la comida servida- y Sebastian, prepara el carruaje, vamos a ver a Lord Steven.

- Yes, my Lord.- dijo Sebastian mientras se inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo solo en el pasillo de la gran mansión abrió el sobre y descubrió un par de papeles. Cogió uno y abrió ligeramente la boca y los ojos de la impresión. Ese papel era una foto donde aparecían él y Ciel besándose. Su cara había sido rodeada con tinta roja y tachada con una línea, mientras que abajo ponía con letras rojas y grandes "Vas a morir bastardo".

Con el papel aún en sus manos y el sobre con la carta aún sin leer apretó sus manos y las dos cosas estallaron en llamas y se carbonizaron. Las cenizas negras cayeron al suelo y Sebastian pasó sobre ellas encaminándose hacía la salida para preparar el carruaje.

No pudo evitar sonreír, eso se estaba volviendo muy emocionante.

****

Steven sentía como su cuerpo era zarandeado ligeramente y comenzó ha abrir sus ojos.

Erik le estaba despertando pues ya era tarde.

- Buenos días Erik, has entregado la carta me imagino…

Erik asintió con la cabeza.

- Amo, he estado vigilando junto con Robert la mansión Phantomhive. Es evidente que el conde Phantomhive y su criado vendrán pronto puesto que los de Scotland Yard son unos inútiles.

Steven gruñó.

- No me hables de ese bastardo Erik.- Steven apartó las sábanas de encima suyo, se estiró y se sentó en el colchón, con los pies tocando el suelo de su habitación, buscando con la mirada los zapatos.- ¿Lo has preparado todo para recibirlo?- dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hasta el enorme sillón que había al lado de la cama donde había puesto ayer noche la ropa que iba a usar.

- Por supuesto amo, todo esta listo.

- Perfecto- dijo Steven feliz.- Quiero que todo salga a la perfección, asegúrate que el bastardo este lejos, quiero conversar a solas con mi Ciel.

- Amo, ¿por qué no lo matamos cuando venga? Será una oportunidad perfecta. El señor Ciel estará aquí, con usted y el criado muerto.

Steven sonrió arrogantemente.

- Erik, Erik, Erik… No sabes el dicho… ¿Las cosas se hacen bien o mejor no hacerlas? Sé que es una oportunidad perfecta. Pero quiero que mi plan salga a la perfección, quiero entregarle todas mis ofrendas a Ciel y, cuando sea el momento… lo amaré como nunca - Steven miró a Erik con un brillo de locura en sus hermosos ojos verdes.- Por ahora, me ganaré su confianza, eso quiero, que confíe en mi, que no me tema llegado el momento justo de mi plan, igualmente que no tiene motivos para temerme ¿verdad? Si el sabrá que lo quiero.

- Por supuesto amo.

- Ve abajo, quiero que estés atento por si viene pronto recibirlo rápida y formalmente.

- Como desee.

Erik se encaminó hacía la puerta caminando hacía atrás, puesto que creía que darle la espalda a Steven era una falta gravísima de educación. Y después de todo lo que había hecho por él Lord Steven, se merecía todo signo de respeto.

Erik apreciaba mucho a Steven e iba ayudarlo como fuese a conseguir a ese niño, porqué si era importante para su amo, para él también lo era.

Cuando Steven se encontró solo en la habitación, comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerse la ropa nueva que había comprado para esa ocasión tan esperada.

Al terminar de vestirse, se puso los zapatos y volvió junto a su cama, donde al lado de esta había una mesilla de noche con una foto puesta dentro de un marco. En esa foto aparecía Ciel cuando era pequeño, la edad en que lo había conocido. Le había robado esa foto a Madame Red el día en que había sido invitado a su casa. Como era estéril, quería mucho a su sobrino y había tenido varias fotos de él, de su hermana y su cuñado.

- Hoy tendré la dicha de verte y amarte, mi Ciel.- dijo Steven a la foto.

Posó su mano en los papeles que estaban al lado de la foto, los cogió y releyó.

Erik le había encontrado las letras A, N y T. Arnold Gramm y Noah Gramm, gemelos, 12 años, terceros hijos varones del duque Gramm con su segunda esposa. Thomas Doyle de 13 años, ahijado de un competidor suyo en Estados Unidos.

Steven sonrió, ya sólo le faltaba la O, la M y la V.

Con los papeles en la mano se encaminó fuera de su habitación hasta su despacho, donde depositó los papeles en un cajón que se cerraba con una llave pequeña.

Al sentir los cascos de unos caballos volteó rápidamente para ver a través del cristal, a lo lejos pudo apreciar unos hermosos caballos marrones que tiraban de un carruaje negro.

Era él, estaba seguro de ello. Sin dejar de sonreír esperó derecho mirando a través del cristal, hasta que los caballos se aturaron en la entrada de su mansión.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver a Sebastian, pero volvió enseguida al ver como Ciel bajaba del carruaje y Erik salía de la mansión para inclinarse levemente enfrente de él y le inventaba a entrar. Sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Sebastian.

Steven se retocó el traje y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches largos mientras se dirigía al salón.

Ciel estaba sentado en uno de los enormes sillones que había en el salón. Erik se dirigió hasta él.

- Señorito, ¿algo para beber? Agua, zumo, té…

- No, gracias…

- Erik, señorito, simplemente Erik, el mayordomo de la casa Novotny.

La puerta del salón comenzó abrirse para dar paso a un sonriente Steven. Ciel se fijó bien en el hombre que tenía delante puesto que la última vez lo había pasado por alto.

Su pelo era de un color negro azabache y le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, era brillante y suave a la vista, tenía los ojos de un verde profundo y brillaban con intensidad mientras le miraban, de pestañas pobladas, la nariz y la boca pequeñas y con un anguloso mentón. Su cuerpo, se podía apreciar que estaba muy bien trabajado, ya que se podía apreciar aún con la ropa puesta unos músculos bien formados. Su espalda era ancha y acababa en forma de v. Steven Novotny era alto, Ciel calculaba que 1.94 aproximadamente a ojo.

No sabía porqué pero desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo la sensación de que lo había visto antes.

Steven se aproximó a él y se dieron la mano, a Sebastian no le dirigió ni una mirada ni un saludo como había hecho Erik. Aunque eso no molestó a Sebastian, al contrario, le divertía aún más.

- Conde Phantomhive, ¿a que se debe esta inesperada y agradable visita?- preguntó Steven mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que había en frente de donde estaba Ciel.

- Lor…

- Steven sólo, conde.

Ciel puso mala cara aunque intentó disimularla, no estaba acostumbrado a que le interrumpieran.

- Steven, como estoy seguro que sabe mi visita se debe a los casos de los chicos muertos.

- Por supuesto, pero ayer Scotland Yard ya me interrogó Ciel.

- Sí, sir Steven, pero la policía ignoró que muchos de los chicos muertos se relacionan directa o indirectamente con parientes competidores de sus industrias- dijo Sebastian.

Steven lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Está insinuando algo acaso?

- No, pero sólo me pareció un detalle importante que no quería pasar por alto. Igual que esta mansión.

-¿Mi mansión?

- No es suya ¿verdad? Era de sus abuelos, pero murieron de una causa extraña.

- Si, era de mis abuelos, pero se equivoca con la información… querido amigo- dijo Steven con aire de suficiencia- en los informes médicos dice claramente que murieron de un ataque cardíaco.

- Usted estudio la carrera de medicina ¿verdad? De hecho trabajó en el mismo hospital que…

- Señor, ¿le apetece algo a usted para beber?- interrumpió Erik antes de que su señor cambiara su semblante despreocupado.

- Sí Erik, sólo agua- Steven volvió a mirar a Ciel y se dirigió a Sebastian sin mirarlo- Si gustas, puedes acompañarlo.

Erik le dirigió una mirada a Sebastian y se puso a su lado. Los dos hombres eran de la misma altura.

Sebastian miró a Ciel y aceptó irse con Erik, dejando a Ciel y a Steven a solas.

Una vez solos, Ciel pudo dirigirse a Steven.

- Así, ¿qué usted es médico?

Steven un poco dolido porqué no lo recordaba contestó.

- Sí… estudié hace años la carrera de medicina pero ahora solo me dedico a los negocios. Pero si gustas puedo revisar ese ojo- Steven señaló el ojo que Ciel cubría con el parche- me he fijado que jamás de quita el parche. Si se lo quita, la herida sanará más deprisa.

Ciel se llevó una mano hasta tocar el parche.

- Esta herida…- dijo- no quiero mostrársela a nadie, ya que me recuerda… el día en que perdí a mi familia.

Steven miró a Ciel, como le gustaría abrazarle en ese momento, tocarle, curarle la herida, interior y exterior.

- Pero eso- continuó Ciel- no es el tema. Es usted un principal sospechoso de las muertes de esos chicos.

- Lo sé, pero yo no pudo haberlo hecho conde.

- A ¿no? ¿Y porqué?

Steven sonrió, tenía ese discurso memorizado al pie de la letra.

- Cuando comenzaron los primeros asesinatos, yo me encontraba en Estados Unidos convenciendo a unos accionistas para mi ruta de comercio que estoy intentando crear, seguramente ya lo ha leído en el periódico conde. Si yo quisiera matar a alguien. ¿Por qué querría matar a hijos de familias tan poderosas y vinculadas a mis negocios?

- Para llamar la atención de alguien especial.

Steven sintió como su pulso de aceleraba. Ciel había leído sus cartas y se había dado cuenta de que él era especial.

- Especial…

- ¿Usted que piensa con respecto a esto, Steven? Habrá leído los signos que deja el asesino ¿verdad?

- ¿Se refiere a la rosa y las violaciones conde?- Ciel asintió con la cabeza- Yo creo… que el hombre está enamorado de una persona, esa persona es un varón, y quiere hacerle saber que siempre piensa en él, por eso esos regalos.

- ¿Regalos?

- Ofrendas. La persona a la que ama la considera un Dios.

- Bocchan.- la voz de Sebastian resonó en la sala.

- Señor Steven, aquí tiene su bebida, le recuerdo que dentro de poco vendrán los periodistas por otra rueda de prensa- Erik se aproximó hasta él y le susurro bajito para que sólo él lo oyera.- Lo siento señor, no pude entretenerle, le he fallado.

- Gracias, Erik. El conde y yo estábamos manteniendo una charla muy agradable. Pero ya es hora de que se retire- dijo con cierto pesar.

Ciel se puso de pie en seguida y Erik le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Les acompañaré a la salida. Usted primero señorito.

Steven se quedó en la sala por unos quantos minutos, hasta que el ruido de los cascos de los caballos ya no se oyeron más. Erik volvió a entrar en la sala.

- Amo.

- Prepara las cosas Erik- dijo Steven mientras se erguía- ya es hora de completar el apellido.

Erik asintió.

- Sí, amo Steven.


	6. V

Ciel estaba en su despacho, sentado en el enorme sillón revisando unos papeles de su empresa Phantom cuando Sebastian tocó la puerta con los nudillos de su mano, Ciel, sin levantar la vista de los papeles dio su permiso a Sebastian para que entrara dentro del estudio.

- Bocchan aquí le traigo su té y también he hecho unos pasteles de frutas.- Sebastian se encaminó hasta el escritorio portando consigo un carrito de color plata con los cubiertos y la comida encima.

- Gracias Sebastian- dijo Ciel sin dejar de apartar su vista a los papeles que revisaba.

- Bocchan… mataron a otro muchacho...- Ciel levantó su vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano y sin inmutarse lo más mínimo abrió un cajón que estaba en el lado derecho de su escritorio. Sacó de allí unos papeles con varias fotos. En esas fotos aparecían los cuerpos de los niños muertos.- Esto es…

- Pedí a Abberline que me consiguiera esta información. Y no sólo fue un muchacho Sebastian.

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido.

Ciel buscó entre los folios del final para recoger dos hojas y entregárselas a Sebastian.

- Oliver Grountt y Max Felton, ambos de trece años. Según la autopsia realizada por los médicos que trabajan en el caso, los dos fueron violados de la misma forma que los anteriores pero con mayor brutalidad, pues mostraban signo de desgarros interiores muy fuertes. De hecho, los cuerpos no solo presentan desgarros interiores, sino también costillas, brazos, muñecas rotas… a Max le desgarraron el pecho y le sacaron el corazón. No han encontrado aún ese órgano, suponiendo que el asesino se lo haya quedado Dios sabe con que fin nunca lo encontrarán.

- Bocchan, tiene que ser prudente.

- Yo siempre soy prudente Sebastian.- Sebastian hizo una especie de ruido como una risilla mal contenida.

- Sabe que es lo que pienso, ¿verdad?- dijo Sebastian cambiando su cara normalmente sonriente a una más seria.

- ¿Steven Novotny? Lo sé. A mi también me parece un hombre sospechoso. Por muy respetuoso que se muestre.

- ¿Hay algo qué quiera contarme?- preguntó Sebastian, pues conocía esa expresión en la cara de Ciel, algo le estaba ocultando.

- …

Sebastian se aproximó a Ciel y lo cogió de la cintura, lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó encima del escritorio y se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a la misma altura.

- Bocchan, estamos solos, nadie nos va a oír.

- Creo que es Steven, Sebastian, estoy convencido. Me … sentí una sensación extraña cuando me miraba.

- Lo sé.- Ciel miró a los ojos al demonio profundamente.- Vi como le miraba y como yo era una molestia para él. ¿Le dijo algo inapropiado?

- Me dijo el significado de las muertes en su punto de vista y todo encaja, las palabras, la carta… todo. Tengo… miedo de ese hombre- contestó susurrando Ciel.

- Pero sabe que debemos hacer.

- Sí. – Ciel bajó del escritorio y se irguió. Tomo un papel un blanco que había encima del escritorio junto con los otros y se lo entregó a Sebastian.- Sebastian quiero que envíes una carta a la mansión Novotny que reze así.

****

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor Steven!- Erik corría por los pasillos de la enorme mansión intentando buscar a su amo. Hacía unos minutos el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive le había entregado una carta para su señor de Ciel.

Erik entró en la habitación de Steven y se dirigió al cuarto anexo al de su señor para encontrarlo retocando un maniquí de pequeña estatura y silbando una cancioncilla alegre.

El maniquí en concreto había adoptado la forma de Ciel, desde la cara a los pies y ahora Steven estaba cubriéndole con ropa y eligiendo cuala sería la que le quedaría mejor a Ciel cuando estuviera allí con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa Erik? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? A propósito… ¿azul celeste o blanco inmaculado?- preguntó Steven sujetando dos camisas con esos colores con ambas manos.

- Señor Steven ha llegado una carta de señorito Ciel.- dijo Erik con la respiración rápida y medio ahogada.

- ¡Dámela!- ordenó Steven acercándose a él y desechando las prendas a un lado de la habitación como si ya no importasen nada.

Erik estiró su brazo con la carta en mano y Steven se la quitó para abrir el sobre y leer su contenido.

En su cara se dibujó lentamente una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad y fue rápidamente a la habitación principal.

- ¡Señor!- Erik salió detrás de Steven para ver como se quitaba la camisa blanca.

- Léela Erik, léela- respondió Steven feliz mientras le señalaba la carta que había dejado encima de su mesilla de noche.

_**Querido Steven,**_

_Ayer no disfrutemos de unos hermosos momentos juntos y me gustaría quedar con usted hoy en mi casa para poder hablar tranquilamente y sin complicaciones ni preguntas sobre el caso. _

_Le espero en mi casa sobre las 3 del mediodía con el deseo de que pueda acudir y no tenga asuntos importantes que atender._

_Se despide cordialmente._

_**Ciel Phantomhive**_

- Señor… no me da buena espina.- Dijo Erik que sabía que esa letra no era de niño, y temía que se tratase de una jugada de ese diabólico mayordomo.

- Bobadas Erik, prepara el carruaje, falta poco para que sean las tres del mediodía y no me gustaría llegar tarde a la cita.- respondió Steven sacando del armario el traje que iba a usar para ese momento especial.

- Como usted ordene señor.

Erik se retiró de la habitación dejando solo a un sonriente y feliz Steven que en su mente veía esa "cita" como un gesto de su niño de aceptación entorno a su persona y quería pasar momentos a solas con él.

****

- Bien Sebastian, ¿cómo me veo?- Ciel se había puesto una camisa holgada de color beix, unos pantalones estrechos y cortos que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla de color marrón claro y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón.

En plan era simple. Si Steven era en verdad el asesino y el que estaba obsesionado con Ciel, acudiría a la cita y, al dejarles solos, seguramente intentaría algo con él. Sólo necesitaba una provocación y esa era perfecta.

- Estupendamente Bocchan. Ya son casi las 3, el señor Steven no tardará el llegar. –dijo Sebastian acabando de cordarle los botones de la camisa.- Si pasa algo, llámeme, sabe que siempre estoy con usted y acudiré enseguida.

- Sé que no me pasará nada Sebastian, además no creo que me haga daño.- respondió Ciel una vez que Sebastian había acabado de vestirlo.

Los ruidos de los cascos de caballos interrumpieron la conversación que mantenían.

- Ahí esta Bocchan. Vamos.- Sebastian caminó hasta la puerta y se la abrió.

El carruaje había parado delante de la puerta principal y había bajado de este Steven, portando consigo un paquete pequeño en la mano.

Erik se sitúo detrás de él.

- Amo, ahí vienen.- acto seguido la gran puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Ciel y a Sebastian.

Steven no pudo dejar de mirar maravillado a Ciel, ese conjunto despreocupado le quedaba de maravilla.

- Ciel…-dijo con voz suave y delicada- te ves muy bien.

Ciel puso una cara inocente y en su rostro se dibujó un amago de sonrisa.

- Usted también Steven…pero por favor, pase. Como si estuviera en su casa- Ciel colocó su brazo hacía atrás como una invitación para que entrara en la casa.

Steven caminó con nerviosismo, pero puso su semblante más duro al ver a Sebastian dentro de la casa. Giró la cabeza hacía un lado cuando sintió que alguien venía en su dirección. Ese alguien en concreto era una muchacha joven que llevaba puesto un vestido azul con un delantal blanco y unos anteojos bastante grandes y redondos que no dejaban apreciar la belleza que seguramente tendría. Su pelo era de un rosa muy fuerte tirando a rojo claro.

- ¿Quieren algo señores?

-No gracias Meirin- le contestó Ciel mientras se sentaba en un sofá amplio que había en la sala.

Meirin asintió y se retiró.

El corazón de Steven latió con fuerza. Se iba a sentar a su lado por la propia voluntad de Ciel. Estaba feliz. Nada en el mundo le podía quitar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Excepto…

- Bocchan, ¿desea que le traiga yo algo?- preguntó Sebastian mientras miraba como Novotny se sentaba al lado de Ciel y se apegaba bastante a su cuerpo. Esa situación le causaba un poco de gracia, seguro que su amo no estaría muy contento con aquella situación pero ahora…

- No, gracias Sebastian, pueden dejarnos solos.- dijo Ciel refiriéndose a Sebastian y a Erik, que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo como si fuera una sombra detrás de su amo.

Steven miró a Erik y asintió. El criado con resignación siguió a Sebastian fuera de la sala quedando así el pequeño niño y Steven solos.

Ciel no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al hombre que estaba a su lado, incluso sentada aún le sobrepasaba varias cabezas y sabía que era bien capaz de dominarlo con un solo dedo si se lo proponía.

Steven se dio cuenta de que su niño lo estaba mirando y giro la cabeza de inmediato, quedando los dos con la vista clavada en los ojos del otro, se mantuvieron en silencio sin interrumpir esa conexión.

Steven se inclinó hasta los labios de Ciel mientras que el niño se retiraba hacía atrás.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con estruendo dejando paso a Vincent, el tío de Ciel.

- ¡Hey, Ciel!- saludó Vicent con alegría.

Steven apretó sus manos con fuerza. Y miró al hombre que acababa de interrumpir ese momento mágico.

- Vicent- Ciel jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a su tío.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues… … …

Steven ya no escuchaba nada. ¿Con que Vicent eh?

V, esa era la última letra que le faltaba. Puede que el hombre que estaba delante de él no era su tipo, pero ahora le daba igual.

Los niños simplemente habían sido substituciones de su mente enferma, para ocupar el lugar de Ciel.

Pero esas provocaciones… había llegado el momento deseado, no podía esperar más, y sabía que Erik se encargaría de… el mayordomo diabólico.

Sacó su pistola y cogió con un brazo el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel estrechándolo contra su musculoso cuerpo. Apuntó a un impactante Vicent y disparó.

****

Fuera, en la parte más profunda del jardín, se encontraban los dos mayordomos.

- ¿Sabes, Erik? Jamás pensé, que tú también fueras… como yo.- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

- Hay una cosa que nos diferencia estúpido, y es que yo sirvo a mi amo porqué así lo quiero, no por otro fin. Y quien quiera hacer daño al Señor Steven y a su próximo amante… ¡TIENE QUE MORIR!- Erik gritó estas palabras mientras comenzaba su transformación. Los ojos se le pusieron de un rojo vivo y unas alas negras destrozadas se hicieron presentes a su espalda.

Sebastian también se preparó, su piel se oscureció, las uñas le crecieron, y unas plumas negras inundaron el lugar.

- Cuando quieras.- dijo Sebastian.

Erik sonrió, pero en vez de atacar lo que hizo fue ajuntar sus manos. Unos destellos de luz muy potentes se hicieron presentes y al cabo de poco apareció una enorme bola de energía concentrada.

- Eres un necio por haberme desafiado. Si fueras poderoso te habrías dado cuenta de que no soy un demonio normal y corriente.

- Digo lo mismo- replicó Sebastian.

La bola de energía se precipitó directa hacía Sebas que la esquivó con facilidad saltando en el aire. Cuando iba a soltar una frase ingeniosa para burlarse de Erik, una espada le atravesó la carne del estómago.

Sebastian abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras su cuerpo caía y se estrellaba contra el duro suelo. Erik se posó suavemente a unos metros lejos de él.

Sebas se incorporó sujetándose la herida en el estómago y miró a Erik mientras su vista se le nublaba. Erik sujetaba una enorme espada de plata con una inscripción gravada en la hoja que no supo distinguir.

- Shi… shinigami… - Sebastian tosió sangre.

- Así es… un shinigami desterrado que ahora va acabar con tu vida. En realidad me tienes que estar agradecido, voy acabar con tu dolor, pero que quede claro que solamente lo hago porqué el señor Steven me necesita.

Erik levantó su espada y cuando iba a dar la estocada final se sintió el tiro de una pistola.

No tardó ni un segundo es desaparecer dejando a Sebastian solo y agonizando en el suelo.

Sebastian ya no podía enfocar las cosas, hasta que aparecieron unas siluetas conocidas en el momento de que Erik lo dejó solo.

- Undertaker… Grell…

- Tú no vas a morir en manos de otro que no sea yo Sebas-chan- dijo Grell.

Los dos shinigamis posaron sus manos en el estómago del demonio y le curaron la herida. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en la inconciencia fue el nombre de su protegido. "Ciel"

****

Ciel estaba el shock, delante de sus ojos habían matado a su tío, a alguien que podía considerar familia.

- De… ¡déjeme!- con una fuerza que no sabía ni que tenía, Ciel se desprendió del abrazo de Steven y se alejó unos pasos de él.- ¡SEBASTIAN!

Pero en lugar de Sebastian apareció Erik en su figura humana.

- Tú mayordomo no va a venir, dudo que alguna vez lo vuelva a hacer. Igual que tus otros sirvientes.

- ¿Q…qué?

- Sebastian era un buen luchador pero no estaba a mi altura, y a los otros sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive… digamos que no estaban en el lugar indicado ni en el momento apropiado.

- Vamos Ciel, ven…- Steven se levantó aún con la pistola en la mano y se aproximó a Ciel.

- ¡NO!- Ciel corrió hasta la punta de la habitación, mientras miraba como Erik y Steven se aproximaban hacía él.- ¡No se acerquen!

- Lo siento señorito- respondió Erik mientras levantaba su mano. Un extraño polvo apareció en el aire y Ciel notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Antes de tocar al suelo con las rodillas fue cogido por Steven que lo alzó del suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

- Shhh… descansa amor mío, vamos a nuestra casa.

- Señor.- Erik se acercó a Steven y contemplaba complacido como su amo estaba muerto de felicidad, como un niño pequeño cuando recibe un gran regalo.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Erik, estoy orgulloso de ti- contestó Steven mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del salón. Al salir al pasillo vio el cadáver de la chica que antes los había atendido en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Pasó por encima de ella sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Ahora sus ojos estaban puestos en Ciel que se mantenía completamente inmóvil con los ojos medio cerrados. Steven le acarició el contorno del parche- No te lo quitaré aún…-susurró.

Erik adelantó a su amo y se encaminó hacía la salida de la mansión.

Cuando Steven salió ya lo estaba esperando con el carruaje en la entrada y la puerta abierta.

Steven entró y abrazó a Ciel mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Erik cerró la puerta y subió adelante del todo para conducir los caballos a la mansión.

Cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha, Steven se inclinó y levantó un poco el cuerpo de Ciel, por fin pudo saborear esos labios que tanto anhelaba.


	7. ¿Normas?

- Señor necesita descansar un rato.

- Estoy bien Erik, no te preocupes- contestó Steven sonriendo en el tocador mientras buscaba unas cuantas pulseras de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Eligió dos modelos y se los enseñó a su sirviente. Uno, era una pulsera de oro blanco con los diamantes también blancos con tonos azulados, el otro, era de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes rojos como la sangre.- Que crees que le quedaría mejor, ¿este?- dijo enseñándole la pulsera de oro blanco- ¿o este otro?- mientras le mostraba la pulsera de oro.

Erik suspiró. Su señor llevaba muchas horas sin ni siquiera descansar, pues estaba preparándolo todo para cuando Ciel despertara.

Steven le había quitado la ropa que había llevado ese día y lo había vuelto a vestir con un camisón blanco, casi transparente, sin ninguna prenda interior. Después, lo había tapado con una colcha de color beix y lo había puesto en la mitad justa de la cama mientras como estaba haciendo en estos momentos, le elegía joyas para que se las pusiera.

- Mmm… mejor está, combinará mejor con sus ojos- dijo Steven para sí.

- Señor, ¿desea que le traiga algo por lo menos? Una bebida o…

- No Erik, pero lo que sí quiero es que te retires por favor. La droga no durará mucho más y quiero ser yo la primera y la única persona que vea cuando se despierte.

- Está bien, amo ya sabe que si ocurre algo sólo llámame.- Erik se encaminó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras suyo. Nunca había visto a Steven tan feliz como en ese momento y eso le alegraba. Si ese niño era capaz de hacer feliz a su amo lo iba a cuidar tanto como pudiese.

Steven se acercó a la cama sin dejar de sonreír, cogió la muñeca derecha de Ciel y le puso la pulsera que había elegido. Cuando se aseguró que estaba bien cerrada se tumbó a su lado y le apartó de los ojos unos cuantos mechones de pelo azabache. Steven acercó más su cuerpo al de Ciel y le pasó un brazo por el torso mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, aspirando con fuerza el olor que desprendía el chico y imaginando todas las cosas que le podía hacer a partir de ese momento.

****

- Sebas-chan por supuesto que sé quien es Erik- Grell se había estirado seductoramente en la cama de Undertaker. Cuando lo habían encontrado mal herido en el suelo de la mansión Phantomhive, le habían cogido y curado sus heridas en la casa de Undertaker, que en esos momentos se había ido a cuidar de su tienda.

Cuando Sebastian se había despertado, le había preguntado a un Grell estirado a su lado quien era el mayordomo de la casa de los Novotny.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Sebastian con una mano en la cicatriz que le había hecho.

- Por ser tú te voy a decir la información gratis… pero eso se merece un premio ¿no?- contestó Grell guiñándole el ojo a Sebastian. Este, sintió como unos escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo.- Su nombre real no es Erik, es Juliehn y antes era uno de les nuestros.

- De… ¿de los vuestros?

- Sebas-chan, ten cuidado con él. No es un simple shinigami. También es un demonio. No te puedo contar todo sobre él, lo tengo prohibido… pero lo que si te puedo decir es que fue un shinigami muy poderoso, su amo, Novotny, él fue el causante de que lo expulsaran y se convirtió en lo que viste. No es bueno enredarse con él, Juliehn… él si se entera de que aún sigues vivo ira a por ti y te matará Sebas-chan. La única persona por la que se preocupa es Novotny y parece ser que tú eres un estorbo para él. Será mejor que te olvides del conde Phantomhive.

- Ni hablar- contestó Sebastian apretando los puños- él… su alma me pertenece.

- Como quieras, pero si quieres saber más sobre él sólo Juliehn podrá responderte.- Grell se quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando a un pensativo Sebastian- Sebas-chan-dijo Grell inseguro- no sé si sientes algo por ese niño… pero como estoy seguro que harás, lo mejor sería que tu herida sanara del todo, pues Undertaker y yo no pudimos hacer que tú herida sanase del todo ya que eres un demonio.

Sebastian miró glacialmente a Grell.

- Tú solamente dime la manera en que puedo matar-lo.

El demonio se tumbó en la cama mientras miraba la mano donde tenía la estrella del contrato.

"_Ciel, espero que te encuentres bien"_

****

Ciel se sentía como en un sueño. No sabía si estaba conciente o soñando. Era una sensación rarísima.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando un rayo molesto de luz le iluminó la cara. El sonido del canto de algunos pájaros le inundó los oídos e intentó pensar que era lo causante de su malestar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia la boca pastosa y seca.

- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- se preguntó.

Sin moverse lo más mínimo, recorrió la habitación en donde se encontraba con el ojo que no tenía cubierto por el parche. Definitivamente era una habitación muy lujosa.

Ciel sintió una leve presión en todo su torso y inclinó su cabeza hacía delante para descubrir un brazo fuerte sobre su cuerpo.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y cuando su dolor de cabeza pasó, pudo apreciar la respiración de otra persona cerca de su cuello. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un dormido Steven a su lado. Los acontecimientos de ese día le volvieron a la memoria como un fogonazo de luz que rellenó el hueco de su memoria.

Ciel se incorporó bruscamente haciendo que Steven se despertara. Steven también se incorporó rápidamente al ver que Ciel había despertado.

- Ciel, buenos días dormilón- Steven alargó su mano e intentó tocar la mejilla del menos que de un manotazo la aparto.

- ¡No me toques!- Ciel retiró la colcha de encima suyo e intentó ponerse de pie.

Steven intentó cogerle del brazo antes de que saltara fuera de la cama.

- ¡Espera! ¡No te pongas en pie tan deprisa o sino...!- Cuando Ciel tocó con sus pies la alfombra que cubría la habitación, un mareo grandísimo le golpeó y sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y se caía al suelo. Antes de tocar, Steven lo había cogido en brazos y lo había depositado suavemente. Cuando las rodillas de Ciel tocaron el suelo, Erik entró deprisa en la habitación.

- Señor, ¿ocurre algo? He oído gritos.

- No pasa nada Erik, mi Ciel se ha querido levantar muy pronto y se ha mareado.- Steven cogió a Ciel por la cintura y lo tumbó en la cama, puso muchos cojines en el cabezal de la cama para que Ciel tuviera la cabeza en alto y su mareo pasara más rápido.

- No… no me toques.- Ciel llevó una de sus manos a su frente cubriendo con la palma el parche que tenía en el ojo.

- No sabes lo que dices…- Steven se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarlo, sólo para volver a ser rechazado. El moreno cerró los puños con fuerza y aspiró como un león herido ¿Por qué lo evitaba?

Erik notó el gesto de su amo, por mucho que quisiera a ese niño, Steven tenía su temperamento.

- Señor- dijo antes de que Steven hiciera algo de que se pudiese arrepentir luego- tal vez deberíamos dejar al señorito Ciel solo hasta que su mareo pase.

Steven asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, pasó junto a Erik y se dirigió a su despacho seguido por su sirviente, que cerró la puerta con la llave maestra que tenía, dejando a Ciel encerrado en la habitación.

Cuando Steven entró en su despacho fue directo al sillón y se acomodó en el.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué mi niño me evita? ¿Lo has visto Erik? Seguro que es cosa de ese hijo de puta bastardo de su antiguo mayordomo.

- Pero ese mayordomo está muerto señor, yo me encargué de que así fuera para satisfacerlo.

- Lo sé y por eso te estoy agradecido.- Steven inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y colocó sus codos en la mesa apoyando su cara en sus manos.

- Entienda también al señorito Ciel, seguramente está asustado y no sabe como debe comportarse.

- Tienes razón Erik. Cuando se encuentre mejor le voy a decir las normas que van a regir su vida de ahora en adelante.

El mareo de Ciel pasó al cabo de unos minutos y el niño intentó levantarse otra vez de la cama y se dirigió hacía la puerta, pero como había supuesto estaba cerrada con llave.

Ciel volvió a la cama y vio que en la mesilla de noche había un vaso de cristal llano de agua y junto a este una jarra también de cristal con el agua.

De pronto sintió una sensación de frío por su cuerpo y es cuando se dio cuenta de las prendas que llevaba y de las que debería llevar.

"_Este hombre… está loco de verdad, tengo que salir de aquí. Sebastian ¿dónde te has metido?… tengo miedo…"_

Ciel comenzó a recorrer la habitación con más detenimiento. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con telas de terciopelo, había una gran alfombra color magenta que cubría prácticamente toda la habitación y no tendría la necesidad de disponer de unos zapatos. También se dio cuenta de que estaba muy amueblada, se dirigió primero al enorme armario que estaba en la pared y abrió las puertas con las dos manos. En el interior, descubrió todo de piezas de ropa e intentó buscar ropa interior, pero no encontró nada. Evidentemente Steven no quería que la usase. También descubrió un baño anexado a la habitación y maldijo por lo bajito, no tendría ni tal sólo la oportunidad de salir al pasillo.

Ciel volvió a encaminarse hasta la cama con dosel, por mucho que tuviese la boca seca no se atrevía a beber del agua que había encima de la mesilla por miedo a que estuviese drogada. Cuando se sentó en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Steven.

- Ciel, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Más calmado? Me he preocupado mucho por ti al ver que te habías exaltado tanto.- Steven se acercó a él y Ciel se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

- No te atrevas a acercarte. Sebastian vendrá a por mí y…- Ciel había pasado la línea

sagrada de la paciencia de Steven. Mencionar a ese mayordomo que Steven tenía conciencia de que habían sido amantes era imperdonable.

Novotny se acercó deprisa y cogió a Ciel por los hombros con más fuerza de la que debería.

- Ese mayordomo hijo de los remil bastardos no vendrá a por ti, porqué Erik acabó con él igual que yo acabé con tu tío.

Steven cogió a Ciel por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo para tirarlo encima de la cama y posicionarse encima de él.

- ¿Por qué me obligas a ser violento contigo?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le levantaba la barbilla con la mano derecha- Te amo Ciel.

Steven besó los labios de Ciel como tantas veces lo había hecho en sueños mientras apresaba las manos de Ciel con una sólo de las suyas por encima de la cabeza. El niño abrió los ojos y Steven sintió como movía sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. Novotny recorrió con su mano libre las caderas de Ciel y sólo separaba sus labios para poder respirar. Agarró la parte baja del camisón y lo empezó a tirar hacia arriba dejando al descubierto las partes íntimas del pequeño.

Ciel inclinó su cabeza con brusquedad y por fin pudo separar sus labios de los de Steven.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!- Ciel intentaba darle patadas en el torso pero Steven era demasiado fuerte.

- Sólo déjame… déjame verte. Te prometo que no te aré nada de lo que tú aún no te sientas preparado, pero por favor sólo déjame tocarte.- dijo Steven mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en la boca para lubricarlos con saliva y los llevaba hasta el agujero de Ciel.

- ¡No, déjame loco! ¡Ahhh!- Steven había introducido los dos dedos sin previo aviso.

- Shhh, amor mío- Steven miró fijamente a Ciel- tienes que relajarte si no te va a doler.

- No… ¡no para!... sniff- Ciel no pudo evitar que lágrimas de impotencia, vergüenza y miedo se escaparan de sus ojos.

Steven retiró los dedos del interior de Ciel porqué decidió que ese no era el momento oportuno, así que soltó las manos de Ciel por unos breves instantes mientras se quitaba la camisa y rasgaba un trozo para atar las manos de Ciel en los barrotes del cabezal de la cama. Cuando lo hubo atado y al ver que Ciel no se tranquilizaba, le dio un puñetazo en el hueco del estómago que le sacó el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

- Ahora te vas a estar callado mi amor, callado mientras yo te lo hago todo.

Steven comenzó a lamer el cuello de Ciel mientras lo succionaba a veces con fuerza haciendo que le aparecieran unas marcas rojas en este. A continuación, le subió aún más el camisón a Ciel y empezó a recorrer con su lengua la mitad del torso de este mientras que por encima de la tela acariciaba los pequeños pezones que se estaban poniendo duros gracias a su atención. Bajó despacio hasta llegar al ombligo donde dio pequeños círculos con su lengua y finalmente llego hasta el miembro de Ciel.

Steven sonrió y agarró suavemente el miembro ignorando los pequeños sollozos de Ciel y empezaba a masturbarlo con su mano. Poco a poco el miembro de Ciel comenzó a ponerse duro a pesar de las protestas de su dueño. Novotny empezó a dar pequeños besos en la extensión del pene, después empezó con pequeñas lamidas de arriba a abajo, en su glande se entretuvo rodeándolo con la lengua y finalmente se introdujo en pene de Ciel en la boca. Moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, Steven empezó a hacerle la felación a Ciel, con su lengua trazaba diminutos círculos por la extensión del miembro mientras que introducía otra vez dos de sus dedos en el ano del pequeño que no podía parar de gemir y llorar al mismo tiempo. Steven empezó a acelerar el ritmo y empezó un mete y saca con los dedos que había introducido.

Igualmente que Ciel odiaba lo que le hacía, su cuerpo tenía una perspectiva totalmente diferente. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Ciel eyaculó en la boca de Steven que se tragó el esperma y continuó para darle el mayor placer posible. Steven se corrió sin ni siquiera haberse tocado.

Cuando acabó, retiró sus dedos del interior de Ciel y relamiéndose los labios se dispuso a desatarlo. En el momento en que Ciel notó que sus manos estaban libres, se tapo la cara con ellas y empezó a sollozar con fuerza. No podía creer que hubiese disfrutado de ese acto de ese odioso hombre, de un hombre que no era Sebastian.

- Sniff… sniff- Ciel notó como los brazos de Steven lo envolvían por completo y le acercaban a su cuerpo.- No…no… déjame.

- Mi niño… pero si tú as disfrutado tanto como yo- Steven arropó a Ciel con la colcha y se estiró con en el la cama.- Déjame explicarte las nuevas normas ángel mío.

- N… ¿normas?- preguntó Ciel con la cabeza baja.

Steven asintió.

- Primero, puedes ir a donde quieras, esta mansión ahora también es tuya, pero siempre y cuando yo te de permiso y Erik te acompañe allá donde vayas. Dos, no tienes permiso para hablar con ningún otro empleado que no sea Erik, de hecho no quiero que los mires a la cara a ninguno, si me entero que no lo haces romperé la promesa de antes ¿de acuerdo?- Ciel asintió con la cabeza sin poder creérselo todavía.- Tres, nunca, jamás, vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de tu antiguo… mayordomo. Está muerto y los gusanos disfrutarán comiendo su carne putrefacta. Cuatro, harás siempre lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar, me obedecerás solamente a mí, tú ahora eres mío Ciel, si te portas bien te trataré con cariño sino me veré obligado a pegarte, ¿y eso no lo queremos verdad?- Ciel negó con la cabeza.- Y la quinta y la más importante, siempre me mostrarás signos de cariño y no quiero que me llames por mi apellido. Aunque sé que esta no hace falta por qué tú me quieres ¿verdad? Dímelo, dime que me quieres.

- Yo… yo te… quie…ro- _"Sebastian"-_ Ciel cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo aún continuaba con pequeños espasmos por culpa del llanto.

Steven estaba feliz, estaba seguro que nada podía quitarle la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía.

- Jijiji, te cumpliré cada capricho que quieras mi niño, te trataré con mimo y con amor ¿si? Pero no debes hacerme enfadar- le dijo mientras besaba su cabeza.- Te amo tanto- susurró.- Ahora te dejaré descansar, Erik vendrá más tarde para traerte la comida.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza mientras tocaba con su mano derecha en parche que cubría su ojo.

- Volveré por la noche y examinaré tu herida. Hasta entonces…- Steven se inclinó y le dio un último beso en los labios. Se encaminó hacía la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con un serio Erik en el pasillo resguardando la habitación.

- ¿Cómo ha ido señor?- preguntó Erik, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Perfectamente Erik, necesito pedirte una cosa.

- Dígame lo que quiera señor.

- No dejes que ningún otro sirviente se acerque a él, no quiero que lo vean, si alguien lo ve mátalo sin remordimiento alguno- Erik asintió con la cabeza, le parecía de lo más lógico.

- ¿Y la otra cosa señor?

Steven miró a su sirviente a los ojos.

- Protégelo como si fuera yo mismo, encárgate de que no lo falte de nada.

Erik inclinó su cuerpo hacía delante haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Señor lo protegeré con mi vida si es preciso.

Steven asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió hasta la salida de la mansión. Los periodistas no tardarían en llegar pues seguro que querían información de su nueva transición comercial en Europa. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.


End file.
